Nightmares Of A Royal
by Lobogetta
Summary: After a full day of training, there is nothing Vegeta would like more than a peaceful night of sleep, sadly, instead he got a night plagued with all of his fears. This dream haunts him, making him slowly lose all of his sanity.


If this in underlined is the song, to the end is a list of all the songs that I used. And you will see that I ask you to listen one in specific, at a certain point, to create a better atmosphere.

 _1\. It starts with pain_  
 _Followed by hate_

 **Darkness…**  
He couldn't see a thing.

 **Darkness...**  
He couldn't even see his own hand in front of him.

 **Darkness …**  
He kept walking blindly.

 **STOP…**  
At the end he could see a light, he looked at it suspiciously

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE?**  
He started walking slowly towards the blinding light.  
He looked around and he noticed he was in a desert. He tried to feel a ki, but there was nothing within miles.

 _Fueled by the endless questions no one can answer_  
 _A stain covers your heart tears you apart just like sleeping cancer_

 **Nothing…**  
It felt like when his mother and his brother, died. He felt alone. With no one to take care him or that give him guide... It was just like before. He, against the universe. With no one on his side.

 **Completely alone…**  
He walked a few more meters.

 _I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
 _I don't believe the world can be saved…_

This territory desolate and silent, made him remember the purges he used to do for Freezer. How much blood did he have on his hands? Impossible to know. For a beast, a killer, a monster, a murderer in cold blood, it would be hard to think that he had feelings.

 **Oh, but he had them…**

And what he felt at this moment was insecurity, he knew that something was going to happen. What he sensed it. It was always the same in his nightmares. This time, for some reason, it felt different.

 _2\. All I know is that I don't feel safe_  
 _Could I be losing my mind?_  
 _I really think so…_

He felt as if they were touching his shoulder …

It was turned trembling, its respiration was waved. **THE WORST THING WAS COMING IN WAY!** It closed the eyes being prepared for the worst.

 _3\. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_  
 _They're all around me, circling like vultures_  
 _They want to break me and wash away my colors_

-Isn't it the Prince of the Monkeys?- he knew that voice –Its a sorrow, my dear monkey, the fact that you were losing against a third class! Hahahaha -  
 **Freezer…**

\- You give too much credit to a garbage like him. - The voice laughed - After everything, it is not perfect like me.- **Cell…**

-You'll pay for everything, you damn dirty ape.-  
 **Cooler…**

-IDIOT! - Screamed a strong voice –HOW DO YOU DARE TO MIX OUR PURE-BLOOD WITH A LOWER-CLASS HOOKER?  
 **King Vegeta…**

\- If it wasn't for you- It was difficult to listen, it was hardly stronger than a whisper, but quickly went up. –I could have killed KAKAROT!  
 **Broly…**

-Because of you, I was defeated! DAMN YOU!  
 **Majin Bu…**

\- HOW DID YOU DARE TO KILL ME? - It was a voice to that he would prefer not to have listened – I WAS YOUR MENTOR! I TOOK CARE OF YOU! AND THATS HOW YOU PAY IT?  
 **Nappa…**

\- I should have killed you in that moment - An irate voice screamed –You two would not have trained with Wiss and that would have saved me a lot of problems! –  
 **Bills…**

\- You give too much credit -a new addition to the nightmares- to Live with human beings, it ruined him. Disgusting …  
 **Zamasu…**

All met a simple target. KILL. THE. SAIYAN.  
Without waiting for all of fired on him.  
Blow. Evaded.  
Blow. Evaded.  
Blow. Evaded.  
Kick. Evaded.  
Attack by the back. Impossible.

The insults that they were shouting only were making him lose more all of his concentration.  
-¡Weak!-  
-¡useless!-  
-¡Kakarot gave me more battle!-  
-And you call yourself Prince? -  
\- GARBAGE!-

And many other.

 _4\. Anger and agony_  
 _Are better than misery_

He tried to control all of them but it was impossible. He could not with all of them at once. The simple fact of continue to stand after 8 minutes was impressive. A blow sends him to the ground, but he couldn't find the energy to move back up. Everything on his body hurt.  
-Why don't you get up? - Wondered angrily Freezer, already growing tired of this "break".

 _5\. If you can't stand the way this place is_  
 _Take yourself to higher places!_

-No point at all.- The Saiyan spoke for the first time -I will be attacked, I will not be able against all, then Freezer will kill me and I shall awake from this stupid nightmare and act as if nothing had happened.-

\- Are you no longer afraid of us? – An angered Cell Asked

The Prince denied with a move of his head.  
\- The point of a nightmare is to scare. - Bills Said while it was crossing the arms behind its back: what is the point if you are not afraid ENTIRELY?  
They all laughed evilly.  
That disconcerted Vegeta. So much, that did not see the figure that stabbed him on the back.

 _6\. I'm not the crazed, Killer_  
 _You think I am_  
 _I'm just here ready to see vengeance through_

He woke up in the soil in something similar to a small forest.  
It began walking and listened to screams. He tries to fly but: **he could not!**  
With no other option, he ran towards the sound. He saw Trunks (The child) holding to the branch of a tree, while below there were several Wolf-like beasts snarling and barking, staring at Trunks like if he was a huge beef.  
Vegeta jumped to the edge in an attempt to reach him.

(Ok Would you please listen to the song: Yiruma River Flows On You? Write it like that on Youtube.)

 **He Heard laughter.**

He could appreciate several silhouettes, of all that he dream before, but could see the King Vegeta in front all of them.

 **The Branch began to break...**

Vegeta stretches to take his son's hand. Trunks were scarce centimeters away, he could save him.

 **He was pulled up...**

\- You don't need them – his father said with a sadistic smile - trust me.—

¡DAD!- Trunks screamed as he falled. On his eyes with pure fear could be recognized with a small hint of sadness.  
-TRUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS!- Screamed Vegeta. He had failed Bulma. He failed Trunks. He failed himself. He had promised to take care of them yet Trunks had died.

He felt how they raised it and then they threw him to the ground. He look up and saw the image of its father, who was laughing, and as he laughed the figure changed. It became higher and the hair in the shape of a flame changed to one in the shape of palm tree.  
Vegeta's eyes widened, a moment he thought that it was Black, smelled and more it was its astonishment when he felt the smell of Kakarot (also Known like Goku). But the smell was different, he could not describe it, but it was pure evil, just like him some years ago. When he try to step back. Kakarot placed a foot on his chest, making him lose any movement to escape.

\- The Little Prince This scared?- Goku laughs

\- Kakarot…-Vegeta could not conceal his astonishment but he had to know what was going on - What you think you are doing? Your…-  
He could not end for the scream that silenced him.

DAD!- It was the desperate scream of TrunksPLEASE! HELP ME! I CAN'T FIGHT ANY LONGER !-

-DONT WORRY TRUNKS!- The Prince tried to move but it was useless -I WILL SAVE YOU!-

-Tsk Tsk Tsk- Goku clicked his tongue -You should not promise what you are not going to fulfill. Let's us watch him die. Does It seem good to you? –

Vegeta threw Goku to the ground and it ran where Trunks had fallen down, he located him fighting some of the creatures but when he was about to jump Goku grabbed him by the back. Immobilizing with a key, the same one that he used with Radditz.  
Vegeta was struggling with Goku but it was useless.. And the screams of Trunks were altering him even more.

-¡DAMN KAKAROT! ¡FOR FUCKS SAKE LET ME GO!- Vegeta started crying –Please I beg you…._  
-HAHAHA- Goku started laughing -¿The Prince is begging?-  
He tried to hit him but it was impossible, he could barely move.  
\- I saw this somewhere … - Goku was staring at the sky – but: Where did I see it?-

-DAD- Screamed Trunks this time, his voice was broken and rougher – I CANT STAND THIS ANY LON –

What followed was the sound of bones breaking. An enormous silence broke the heart of the Saiyan: its son, its pride, its happiness, he had died. Vegeta dropped to the soil and began crying.

-You have become weak.- He looked up and saw the smile of the younger Saiyan. Goku pulled Vegeta to the edge where the beasts were fed with the corpse of her son. - What a shame this is, but look at the positive side.- Vegeta stared at him with anger - Who would be responsible for Bulma will be me.-

The Prince opened the mouth surprised but before replicate Goku, it smiled cruelly and said -Now you know that I Kakarot, NOT Goku I am the true prince. The only that should prevail. Say it with me Vegeta, long life to the new King.-

Vegeta was launched to the canyon. While falling Vegeta could see to the real Kakarot, the anger, the hate and the fear. That was the Kakarot he would remember and fear.

He woke up sweating and trembling, It all was a nightmare, he swallowed saliva and walked to the balcony to admire the stars. He didn't knows why but they always gave him a sensation of peace.  
He looked up and cursed mentally, this would chase him whenever it was looking at Goku, he would not see him anymore like anybody in whom to trust, he had to be always attentive when they were together.

He would never admit it aloud, although now it was stronger than him, he was afraid of him. He looks backward to see the sleeping figure of his mate and it was promised himself:

 **I'll protect them from whatever and whoever dares to attack them, even if that takes me to my death but ill do it. No matter the cost I'll protect them. Even From You. Kakarot.**

Tracklist:  
SONG LIST:  
World So Cold- 12 Stones  
Nightmare- Set It Off  
My Demons- Starset  
Pain- Three Days Grace  
Break- Three Days Grace  
Jaws- Aviators  
River Flows On You- Yiruma

Not forget to leave your comment, it helps a lot and its free. Also, I beg your pardon if it isnt written correctly or the English doesnt seem right I am not native English speaker so...


End file.
